Talk:Fiora/@comment-4834593-20120505122933/@comment-4834593-20120505170006
"Fiora is strong only by the attack side, but lack all the other side (defense, utility, purpose)." Like other melee carries, such as Master Yi and Tryndamere. You have to know how to play her. But she outdamages both by far, mostly after level 6. And... You say a Master Yi can kill a Fiora in 10 seconds on level 1? really... He can basic attack 8 or 9 times in this time, counting his double strike. One of this will be blocked, and he will be dealed damage around equal to that (armor is higher than magic resist on nearly all level 1 top laners) so 6 or 7 in fact. If Fiora is REALLY clever, she will count to block his passive, and block two attacks (it is just an aa enhancer, so it can be blocked by Riposte), in which case it would be 5 or 6. Fiora deals equal attacks. Say Fiora deals 50 damage on each attack, Yi 60 (armor decreases damage dealt and diffrerence in damage dealt). This would make Yi deal 360 damage (6*60) when the bonus is lost, and Fiora, who would have one basic attack less, but a Riposte more, 6*50 = 300 damage. They both still live. Now, Yi only deals 40 damage/hit, with Fiora still dealing 50/hit. Not to mention she has Riposte ready. Which means she blocks 40 damage again, and deals 50 bonus. In the next ten seconds, she deals 300 damage again. Yi deals 240. Now, it is equal, and both would be dead. However, she got a passive there. Over these first 10 seconds, all with 4 stacks, she heals for 40, over the second 10 seconds too. giving her a damage output of 600 and a life gain of 80, while giving Yi only his 600 damage output, making him deal 520 damage. Fiora has 535 health on level 1, Master Yi 530. Fiora wins. And if you take Exhaust into account (from both), Fiora wins even more, because her Riposte damage will be reduced by only 35%, while all basic attacks will be reduced by 70%. "^ You very clearly know very little about this game." Anon should shut up. Back to that other post. I never talked about a stun. Please quote me on that. Next, it's not as easy to counter Burst of Speed as Phreak showed us in the champion spotlight. I'm pretty sure they set that up. In a teamfight/solotop against someone who lacks hard cc, you can't counter it. In teamfights because you don't notice, with all effects of AoE spells, and solotop against someone without hard cc, well, that should be obvious. And if you say "what is the chance for that", then I say: At level 1: Riven (you should take Q first for more passive stacks, the short knockup doesn't block Burst of Speed), Olaf, Yorick, Mundo, etc. Actually, the only one I frequently see top who DOES have a real stun is Sion, I think. I could miss one, however. Next, Vayne, Akali, Twitch, Evelynn, Shaco and Wukong and Talon are the only champions in the game with stealth (and LeBlanc disappears from the map for .5 seconds). And Teemo. Teemo, Twitch and Evelynn have delay, if you ult an Akali or Talon alone you WANT your ult to fail, if you ult a Vayne alone, then she needs to activate her ult and use Tumble first, plus a carry alone is often a bad idea, except with melee carries on top lane in the laning phase, or if this carry is waiting at the tower to come back, and if you ult Wukong, you still attack the fake, and can (maybe) switch to the real one once you need to. "Most carry have an instant kill ultimate to finish you off, it's clearly your fault to overextend, and clearly your fault to not buy any armor at all." 1. Can you tell me about even 1 other carry that can deal 1000 single target base damage with ult? 2. We were not overextending, we were having a team fight in their base, next to the inhibitor turret (not sure if it was destroyed), and me and the other stood in the base. We survived. 3. I had no armor, because I was a carry. Is there even one full carry who builds armor, except as last item? I'd say that it means it is not a carry. "This is a FUCKING TEAM GAME WHERE EVERYONE WORKS TOGETHER TO WIN. L2P noob." Ever heard about the word argument? This is a wikipedia link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argument Last (back to that other post), I base NOTHING (again NOTHING) on someone else's opinion. So this is also all MY personal experience. I'm level 30. What level are you?